Furthest Thing
by kylagarrett
Summary: Scott is suffocating from all the whispers he hears. They bounce off the walls and into his ears. Everywhere he looks he sees them. The eyes. Then one day, the things in his dreams becomes a reality. He thinks he's crazy but she knows he's the furthest thing from it.
1. Chapter 1

Furthest Thing

Scott gave his mom one last wave as she disappeared onto the road. Scott's jaw clenched as his grip on his book bag case tightened. He didn't know when he was getting out, or if he ever was. A woman with beautifully curled hair came out of the gates with a bright smile. Funny, having such a bright smile in a place like this. She cleared her throat as the silence got unbearable. "Right this way." She escorted him through the gates and into the doors. The place smelled like coffee and glue, some thing that made his nose itch. The woman walked beside him but kept her distance. Probably thinking he would go crazy at any second. She took him to what he guessed was the main office. She sat at the desk chair and looked up at him.

"Could you empty pockets and your back pack?" It was more of a command than a question. He emptied his pockets which only contained his phone; lose change, and a pack of gum. He slowly pulled the strap of his book bag off his shoulder and un-zipped it. He pulled out what he had packed earlier. A couple of shirts and books. "We have clothes for you in your room." The woman gently took the bag from him and placed his shirts back. She gave him his books back and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me escort you to your room." She said gently and he nodded. They went up a few flights of stairs before they stopped at door, painted grey.

She opened it and a whiff of purified air hit Scott's nostrils. "This is where you will be staying." She gave him a slight push and he walked into the dark room. After she closed the door, he felt the wall for a light switch. He turned it on, surprised at how bright it was. "Hey." He heard from his left that made him jump a little. The boy was a brunette, pale but had a bright smile. What is it with this place and bright smiles? Scott did a casual head nod. "Sup." He glanced down at the chains attached to the boy's ankle, and the other end of the sort chains attached to the bed set. "My name is Stiles." He said as Scott placed his books on the small, grey dresser between the two beds. Stiles eyes followed Scott's body every where he moved. Scott glanced over and scoffed. "What kind of name is Stiles?" He asked as he sat on his bed. There was a big brown box next to his bed but a few feet away from the small dresser. "Well it's kind of a nick name." Scott nodded as he opened the box. It was filled with grey t-shirts and grey sweatpants. 'Really colorful' he thought. He looked over at Stiles, who was looking at him with complete fascination. "So what are you in here for?" Scott asked, as he tried to keep the conversation going. "My dad put me in here. For a suicide attempt."

Stiles said like it wasn't a bid deal. Scott cringed at his words. "Why'd you try to kill yourself?" Scott put his under his legs to stop them from shaking. "I was getting bullied at school. One time it got so bad, I had to go to the hospital because I got beaten until I passed out." By the time Stiles had finished his story Scott felt like he was going to cry.

The smile on Stiles' face re-appeared. "What about you?" He asked. Scott glared at him side ways. "Sorry but I don't tell my personal life." Scott said, and Stiles shrugged. "That's ok." Suddenly, it fell silent. "I'm gonna change." Scott said before Stiles nodded. Stiles turned around, his back now facing him. Scott changed into the clothes in the box as he laid down. The mattress was softer than he thought. His head felt naked and he realized he forgot his pillow at home. Stiles glanced over his shoulder and turned around completely when he saw he was done. "Hey, you never told me your name." he said.

Scott stared at him for a couple and seconds. "Scott." He said before he cleared his throat. Stiles nodded and placed his hands under his head. "So what do we do to entertain ourselves?" Scott asked. "Well we have a game room downstairs. Oh and we only have three meals during the day. Breakfast is at 8:00." Scott nodded as he took all the information in. "And lights have to be out at 9:30. Which is in ten minutes." Scott stitched his brow together in confusion. "How did you know that?" He asked. Stiles pointed eagerly to a clock hanging above the door, which he hadn't noticed before. "Alright I'm tired. See you tomorrow." Stiles said with a yawn as he turned his back to Scott, the chains on his feet jingled. Scott got up and cut off the light.

The next day Scott woke up five minutes before eight and saw Stiles making his bed. He noticed the chains that were on his ankle were over in the corner. "They took your chains off?" Scott asked as he sat up in a sitting position. Stiles jumped but responded. "Yeah, they give them to everyone. You probably won't get then until tomorrow since your new here." Stiles stated and Scott swallowed loudly. After Stiles finished, he turned to face him. "Ready to go?" He asked. Scott grabbed a pair of white socks out of the box and nodded as he yawned. They left out the room and into the grey hall. Scott could already smell the food. Half way down the hall, Stiles smashed into a large boy with blonde curly hair. The blonde scoffed at the pair. "Watch where you're going, freak." Scott watched in confusion. Stiles looked to the ground and scratched his shoulder. The boy walked away and they continued walking to the lunch room. "Who was that?" Scott asked as they opened the cafeteria doors. The room was filled with noise. It reminded Scott of a bee-hive. Nothing could be heard but little mumbles and laughter. Scott followed Stiles to the food line like a lost puppy. For breakfast they had pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, and French toast. Scott stared at Stiles as his question still remained un-answered. He decided to ignore it. Scott was starving. He hadn't eaten until yesterday morning. He grabbed two of every thing. Scott noticed that they had laid out plastic silver-were instead of metal ones. "Hey, if you want to you can sit with us." Stiles suggested as they both went over to the syrup dispenser. Scott watched as Stiles drowned his pancakes and syrup. "Us?" He asked as he grabbed an apple juice from the cooler. "Yeah." Stiles said as he pointed to a table full of people near the window. Stiles made his way over to the table and Scott had no choice but to follow. "What up, my peeps." Stiles said as he sat down and Scott sat right beside him. Scott looked around the table. There was one girl with red hair- no it was a shade lighter than red that he couldn't figure out. She looked rather skinny. Her hair stopped just below her breast and above her tiny waist.

Next to her was a girl that looked like she could be Chinese. She wore bracelets on her wrist as if she was trying to hide something. Next to her was another brunette whose hair was flat but still looked soft. "This is Scott." Scott was brought out of his trance by the sound of his name. They all smiled at him but didn't speak. "This is Kira." Stiles pointed to the Chinese girl and she waved at him. He smiled at her. "This is Allison." He pointed to the brunette who seemed a lot perkier than he had expected. "And this is Lydia." His gaze followed his finger and Lydia gave a slight wave. Scott smiled at her to. They started talking as Scott started to stuff his mouth.

After a while they all stared and watched him eat. "Slow down. It's not going anywhere." Kira said as she gave a small chuckle. Scott swallowed his food after giving her a grin. He guzzled down his apple juice and Allison leaned over the table. "You don't say much do you?" Allison asked while a small smile played on her lips. Scott shrugged and she chuckled. Just then, the boy Scott and Stiles saw in the hall stopped at their table. He went behind Lydia and picked up a strand of her hair. She gasped as he held on tighter. "Nice hair Lydia, where did you get it." Allison grabbed his wrist. "She made it out of your mom's chest hair." Allison pushed his hand away and Scott could see Lydia let out a breath of relief. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Scott looked after him and swallowed his pride. "Who is that, and why do you guys let him run over you?" Scott asked as he looked between Stiles and Lydia. "His name is Issac Lahey, and it's best if you just stay away from him."

The rest of breakfast went on silent. Scott and Stiles walked down the hall way. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Scott let his curiosity get the best of him. "So what's every one's deal? Why are they here?" Scott asked as he struggled to keep up with Stiles' paste. "Well Kira is here because she cuts her wrist for fun." Scott thought back to her bracelets and nodded. "Lydia has an eating disorder." Scott thought back to how tiny she was and nodded as Stiles continued. "Allison,-" He paused. "Allison's a mystery. She tried to kill her mother and she has aggression problems." He finished. Scott was shocked but kept walking. "She tried to kill her mother?" He asked as he jogged a little to keep up. "That's what I just said. It's a long story, not mine to tell any way. Any way we have a circle therapy session."

They suddenly stopped at two large doors. Scott stared at the circle as the walked down the three steps. Scott looked at the woman who had a binder in her arms. She was light-skinned, with dark long hair. Scott thought she looked familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He saw Allison enter the room. As she walked past he watched as a boy with dark curls smacked her butt. She stopped and slowly looked over her shoulder. And before he could even blink she was on top of the boy. She had him on the floor. His arms above his head and she had her hand tightly around his neck. The boy smiled.

"Ooh, feisty just how I like em'" The security ran over from where they stood in the corner. Stiles went over and grabbed Allison off of him. The security had helped the boy up and the woman with the binder tried to get Allison to calm down. "It was just a little slip. Besides the fucker really had it coming." The women practically threw Allison in the chair as Allison smirked. Scott stared at her with wide eyes as Stiles came and sat beside him, out of breath. "See what I mean about being aggressive." Scott nodded.

After about ten minutes, Scott watched as the chairs in the circle filled up. "So I get that you're new. Scott right?" Scott nodded at the women but eyed her suspiciously. "So how has your stay been so far?" She asked as he shrugged. "Peachy." He smirked as she nodded. 'Oblivious to sarcasm, I'll have to remember that' He thought.

After the woman went around the circle she landed on Scott. "Scott would you like to share?" She asked. "Pass." He looked up as she frowned at him. "C'mon, were all friends here right?" She asked every one. Scott looked around as every one nodded. Except for Allison. He chuckled before he sighed, returning serious. "I saw them." The women stitched her brow together as she wrote things down. "Saw who?" Scott stared at the floor as he talked. "I didn't see their faces but I saw their eyes. Their eyes were glowing." He blew out a breath before he finished. "And so were mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Furthest Thing Chapter 2

Name of Chapter: The Pills

Allison's head shot up to what Scott said. Ms. Morel looked to Allison. "Some thing wrong, Allison?" Allison shook her head and looked towards Scott. She turned her attention back to Scott. "Where did you see these glowing eyes?" She asked. Scott scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as people stared at him. "Um…. In my dreams." He said. She nodded while writing all the information down. She looked to Stiles and smiled. "Stiles how have you been?" Stiles gave a glance towards Lydia and smirked before turning back to Ms. Morel. Scott looked suspiciously at the two as Lydia blushed. "I'm great." He responded and she nodded. "Any of the nightmares lately?" She asked and Stiles looked at Lydia once again. "Nope. You can say I found myself a security blanket." Scott tried to piece together this information but got nothing. Ms Morel moved to Lydia. "Lydia how have you been? Have you been keeping track of what you eat?" Lydia tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and nodded. "Yes. Some one has been helping me with that." She looked at Stiles and smiled. "Oh yeah? And who might that be?" Scott watched Ms. Morel as she looked at Stiles. "Allison." Lydia said. Allison's head shot up. "What? Oh yeah I have."

The session was over and people began to stand. Scott stood there with Stiles as Allison came over with Lydia in tow. "Do you guys want to go to the game room?" She asked. Stiles nodded and nudged Scott. "Wanna come?" Scott shrugged. They started walking to the game room. Stiles and Lydia stood behind Scott and Allison. Scott's head shot up from the sound of some thing. 'Were coming' "Did you hear that?" He asked. He heard it again. The look on Allison's face. It was as if she had heard it to. "No." She continued walking at a faster pace. When they walked in through the double doors, Allison grabbed Scott's hand. "C'mon let's play foosball." She went to one side and Scott went to the other. "So…. What's you opinion on the boys here?" He asked. He tried desperately to catch up with Allison. They had just started and she already had three. "I could just kill them some times. Just kill em', kill em, kill em'." She rolled one of the sticks with a little more force that necessary, making the ball go into his hole. He sat the ball back on the table. "Well I'm a nice guy. Hopefully you don't pound my face in." He joked.

She giggled a little before returning serious. "Maybe." She scored once again. "I won." She said and Scott nodded. "I can see that. So what do you normally do around here?" Allison shrugged. "Eat, sleep, and read." Scott sighed. This place was boring, but he'd have to get used to it. He tilted his head at Allison as she tapped her finger on the foosball table. She reached in her mouth and pulled out a piece of gum and stuck it on the back of her neck. She did that a lot, he noticed.

And the tapping. Scott thought back at breakfast, how she tapped her nail on the table. And how she tapped her foot on the tiled floor back at the session. "Why do you tap so much?" He suddenly asked. She raised her eyebrows but answered. "It's a strategy my therapist taught my, to help me stay calm." Scott stitched his brow together and tilted his head. "The sound. Helps me. I don't know how but it just does. Scott nodded. He heard Allison yawn. "I'm gonna go take a nap before lunch. See ya." She did a slight wave before walking off. Stiles came over to him. "Ready to go?" He asked. Scott nodded before yawning himself. "Where's Lydia?"

"She left a couple of minutes ago."

Scott took a half hour nap before Stiles woke him for lunch. Scott remembered his way to the lunch room, and they both walked together instead of Scott following Stiles. Once again they were stopped by Isaac. But this time it was Scott. "Excuse you." He said. He glanced towards Stiles who looked back with wide eyes. "What?" Issac asked. He was a little taken back that some one had stood up to him besides Allison. "Did I stutter? Do you need me to annunciate more clearly?" Isaac looked at Stiles who was watching the scene in complete shock. Isaac grabbed Scott by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. Stiles grabbed Isaac's arm. "Stop don't hurt him. He didn't know, he's new." Stiles tried. But to Stiles and Scott's amazement Scott pushed Isaac, making him fall to the floor. Scott smirked and brushed the imaginary dust off his shirt. "Word of advice Isaac. Don't touch me." He grabbed Stiles and they continued walking to the lunch room. All through lunch Stiles talked about the incident. He got another smile from Allison. And yes, he was counting.

When the two of them got back to their room Stiles handed Scott a package with two bottles of pills in it. "Here." He said. Scott stared down at the plastic bag in his hands. "What are these for" He asked. "There sleeping pills. One bottle to help you go to sleep and one to help you stay asleep." Scott snorted at this. "I don't need sleeping pills. I went to bed just fine yesterday." Stiles crashed on his bed and closed his eyes. "Trust me, in this place, you'll need them." Scott tilted his head a little in confusion. "People kill themselves almost every night in this place. And trust me; you do not want to hear it." Scott swallowed nervously at this information.

A couple of hours later and Scott thought he was going to die of boredom. He stared up at the dark ceiling then looked over at Stiles who was sleeping peacefully. They had eaten dinner an hour ago and he had absolutely nothing to do. He then remembered some thing he brought with him from home. He looked for him pants from the other night and found them. In his back pocket was his headphones and MP3 player. He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you Jesus." He got back in bed and turned on the electronic. The headphones were so loud, too loud. But that's how he liked it.

'Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,' The song started. He loved this song. He turned on his side and listened to every thing on his playlist before he finally fell asleep.

Sorry this chapter was short but I ran out of ideas. And for those who read Never Again I have writers block. If you ideas PM me. And the song in this chapter is called Counting Stars by One republic. Give it a listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Furthest Thing Chapter 3

Name of Chapter: Wall of Fame

The next morning, Scott woke up to music blaring in his ears. The whole play list had replayed three times. He looked over Stiles' bed to find it empty. He took the headphones out and placed his MP3 player on the small dresser. He looked at the clock, he still had 20 minutes until breakfast. He got up and left the room. He decided he would be there early. He stopped at a water fountain. 'Were coming' There the whisper was again. They were getting louder every time. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and flinched to the touch. He turned around and saw Allison. Then, all of the whispers stopped. He looked around. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded but continued looking around. He wasn't crazy. He knew he heard some thing. He turned his attention on Allison, who was staring at him like her had two heads. He smiled at her. "You're so weird." She said with a laugh. 'She has a beautiful laugh, she should do it more often' He thought. She put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon I want to show you some thing." She said. Scott nodded and let her lead him. They reached what her room and they walked in. She stopped by the wall near her bed that was filled with pictures. "What's this?" He asked. "This is my wall of fame." She said as Scott looked at the pictures. There was one of Stiles and Lydia. They were both scoffing at the camera and held up the middle finger. There was one of Allison and Kira, Kira was wide eyed while Allison did a normal smile. Their was another of Stiles and Lydia. It looked like he was trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she held her hand in front of his face. All of these made Scott laugh. "Want to see some videos?" She asked as Scott nodded. She went over to the similar small grey dresser that Scott and Stiles had in their room, and got a camera. She patted a spot next to her bed and Scott sat down. Once she turned it on and found a video she pressed play.

It was Stiles and Lydia sitting in this very room. "Stiles do your impression of Lydia." Allison said from behind the camera. Stiles cleared his throat and did a high pitched voice. "Well, I just think I'm smarter than every one, and I'm like so pretty." Allison laughed from behind the camera as Lydia hit Stiles up side the head.

The video ended and Scott wanted to see another one. It's like she read his mind because she plays another. This one starts with Allison and Lydia. "Oh it's on. Hi this is Lydia and this is Stiles." Allison aims the camera towards the floor where Stiles is sitting. Stiles grabs the camera from Allison and wiggles his eye brows. "You're so weird." Lydia says behind the camera. "She's totally in love with me." Stiles mouths to camera. "Hey, what does this yellow light mean?" Stiles asked. His face gets closer to the camera. "Oh that means it has to charge. Say bye." Allison says. Stiles does a slight wave and the video goes off. Scott looks at the camera with a content smile. He doesn't know much about these guys but he knows he wants to make memories with them.

They head down to breakfast together. They're surprised by a blonde at the table. Her hair is dull and she looks scared. They make their way over to the table and the blonde stands. "Oh sorry, am I in your seat." She asks Allison. Allison shakes her head and smiles. "No your ok." She takes a seat next to Scott and the blonde sits down with ease. "What's your name?" Scott asks. "Her name is Erica, and I invited her over." Stiles speaks for her. Allison nods before stealing a grape from Scott plate.

The rest off the day flies by and before Scott knew it, he was in his room with the light switched off. The whispers start again and he has no choice as they start getting louder. He grabs the pills from the small dresser and takes them. The whispering stops and he's sleep in minutes.

That same night he has a nightmare. With the glowing eyes. They all surround him and he wants to wake up but his body won't let him. It's like his mind id roaming but his body I still in bed.

The next morning he tells every one about his nightmare. "It happened to you to?" Allison asks him. He tilts his head a little. "What? Did it happen to you to?" Allison nods. He asks around the table, asking them did they have the nightmares to, but they all shake their heads. "It was like… I wanted to move but I couldn't… it was like I was paralyzed."

"Allison, do me a favor, do not take those pills tonight."

Sorry. I had no more ideas. I'm willing to do whatever you guys want, just PM me.


End file.
